Sailor Moon Digital Dilemma
by Tashasaurous
Summary: <html><head></head>Unofficially part of the Sailor Moon Continuum-Our Sailor Team heroes must fight against the most dangerous computer virus on Earth to save the universe, with the aid of their allies.(A series of crossovers)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: This is an unofficial two-story mini-series part of my Sailor Moon Continuum, featuring the gang in the series, in a storyline based on the Digimon movie, without digimon characters, but with Pokemon filling the roles. Of course, I don't own any of them: Disney, Toei, DreamWorks, CLAMP, Nintendo, Square Enix and 20th Century Fox do.**

**Let's begin with part one.**

* * *

><p>Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.<p>

CH1.

_Year: 1998-Set during the events of Sailor Moon Frontier._

As our Sailor Team heroes and their allies Sora, Donald and Goofy continue with their mission in finding King Mickey, Riku and Kairi, as well as fighting against the Heartless, sealing the keyholes of other worlds, it appears that Amy, who is at home doing her homework, was the first one that new trouble was approaching.

"Huh?" asked Amy as she leaned closer. She studied the unusual data, and realised what it was. "A virus on the internet!?" but also noticed that it wasn't harming her computer, but something else. Curious about this, she pluged in her mini computer, trying to locate her target.

However, Amy wasn't the only one tracking the virus, the entire world was watching, and nobody knew what it was until, a strange image began to clear up, forming into something that was somehow alive.

"It looks like...A pokemon egg?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Where did that come from?" then she noticed that the virus was attacking it, making in go very fast.

"It's going to hatch!?"

As if on cue, the new Poke-computer egg hatched, which was an unusual Pokemon, and it somehow sent Amy an email, saying, "Hello!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Tsukio home which housed Serena, she and Raye were yet more problems of their own once again, this time, Raye wasn't talking to her, which is why Serena is on her father's computer typing an email.<p>

"Dear Raye: Sorry about what happened. I didn't realise that I roasted a marshmellow in your fire-reading, but it was an accident, and we'll get over it right? What's a few rain drops between friends? Your best friend, Serena." Serena said as she typed, but then she stopped at the last part of her message.

"_Your best friend_!? I mean '_From_', no, I mean...ugh." Serena sighed, giving up on trying to say the right thing.

"Who're you writting to, Serena?" came Rini's voice.

Serena, in her flinch of being started, didn't realise that she recorrected her last part of her message back to 'Your best friend', then quickly covered the screen with her hands, protesting, "It's just an email joke!" then realised what Rini and Lusie who was standing next to her were wearing, and Serena asked, "What are you guys going in here?"

"We wanted to show you our new dresses," said Lusie, "We're both going to a birthday party!" as she and Rini both showed Serena boxes with ribbons, as they were presents.

Despite being mother and daughter from two different centries, Serena and Rini in this time acted more like siblings, because the former tried to snatch the present, then decided to give up, while Lusie went over to the computer, explaning, "If you want to send an email, you have to click this." and clicked onto the send botton, much to Serena's shock, while the two girls ran out of the room.

"Hey, I wasn't even gonna send that letter!" Serena protested.

"Then why did you write it for?" Lusie asked as she came back in.

"Oh, go to your party." Serena sighed.

Disappointed, Lusie said, "Okay." and then left with Rini to the birthday party, while Serena, shocked, turned her attention back to her father's computer, muttering in dispair, "Ooh, I can't believe Raye's gonna read my letter."

But then something was wrong, and she realised as she read that her message didn't send because it was unable to send at all. Now angry, Serena began to rant, "I can't believe she's not gonna read my letter! You stupid computer for not sending my sorry to my-" in her rant, she was leaning back and forth in the chair too fast, before she finally lost her balance, and collasped backwards and crashed onto the floor.

Once again, just for falling, Serena cried hysterically like a five year old, letting loose her trademark waterworks.

"Serena! Three of your friends are here!" Serena's mother called, but the teen was too busy crying, as Sora, Donald and Goofy, who had come to Earth from their universe to visit, and found her in the computer room, crying, and, seeing the chair on it's back, the trio just sweatdropped at the sight.

Unable say anything, they just glanced at each other, while Goofy just shrugged cluelessly.

* * *

><p>Things were a bit busy for our heroes. Raye was just wandering around, Team Rocket were dressed as students to pass time, but Meowth missed the train with his friends and wanted to catch the next one, but the next one just stopped before it continued on.<p>

"Hey!" He protested in panic.

Mina and Artemis weren't home apparently.

As for Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max and even Lita, they were over in the country visiting May and Max's grandmother who made them burnt rice.

Rini, Lusie and some of their school friends arrived at their birthday friend's house, and when the young girl's mother opened the door, the birthday girl gasped in surprise.

"Surprise!" All of the other young girls said in unision, holding up the presents they have brought, and their friend giggled and squealed happily.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Serena and the others just sat, while the former looked in the fridge, as her mother was the only family member in the house and had just gotten home from the groceries.<p>

"Mom?" Serena asked, "Can I make another complaint?"

"Mmhm?" said Ikuo who was unpacking the food.

Serena then said, "Well, Sammy's at the movies, Dad's at work, Rini and Lusie are having sweets, cookies and a birthday right now, and all we have is left-overs."

"I could bake you and your friends a cake, Serena. Hand me three eggs please." Ikuo said. "I need to use them anyway."

Just as Serena was bringing out the eggs, the door-bell rang. Sora, being the closet, said, "I'll get it!" and stood up.

"Sora! This isn't your house!" Donald protested. Seeing that the brown-haired teenager wasn't listening, he sighed and grumbled, "This is exasperating."

As Sora opened the door, Amy was there, panting as she had just made a mad dash from her house to Serena's. She was even covered in sweat too.

"Amy? You're panting." Sora blinked. "What's wrong?"

"It's, it's about the egg." Amy began. When Sora looked confused, she tried again, "The egg's about to hatch."

Somehow getting the wrong idea, Sora turned to call Serena, "Uh, Serena? You might wanna double check those eggs."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because Amy thinks they're about to hatch."

Dumbfounded and somewhat freaked out, Serena, Donald, Goofy and Luna sweatdropped. Did they hear right?

"Not those eggs!" Amy said in irritation, "A pokemon egg!"

"Oh." was Sora's reply, somewhat relieved.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Amy had set up her laptop in Serena's room, as the five of them had found ice cream to nibble on, while Amy explained, "It appeared out of nowhere, and I know that it's a new kind of Pokemon."<p>

"Looks like a jellyfish to me." Sora thought as he took a look at the new Pokemon on the internet.

"What is it, Amy?" Goofy asked.

"I think it's part Pokemon, part virus." Amy answered.

"A pokemon with a virus? So?" Sora asked.

Amy glanced at him as if he's gone crazy. "Sora, if it gets into the computers, it'll destroy all the data and records and even the electricty in the world, and I know it."

"How'd you know all this stuff." Donald asked.

"This young boy emailed me before I got here." Amy answered, "His name is Willis and he lives in Colorado. Though I have no idea where he got this information, he's smart. He's only in primary school, but he's got the highest score in colorado state."

Hearing this made Serena realise that it was another book-worm person Amy was referring, and she pointed out, "So? We're in high-school and I take classes in high-school like I did in junior high-school, and this year I'm going to be a Pokemon trainer."

Suddenly the computer alerted them, and when they looked, to their shock, the Pokemon just changed into a more modern like jellifish thing, meaning one thing; "The Jellyfish evolved!" Donald exclaimed.

Then an email came up and when Goofy noticed, he read it out loud, "Gee, it says, 'I'm hungry'. Gwarsh, I feel sorry for it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Order in Pizza?" Serena asked sarcastically.

Unfortunately, the Pokemon was impaitent and immediately was eating numbers on the data, which meant bad news. "Oh no! It's eating computer data! When it's done here, it'll database more food!" Amy exclaimed.

"More food!?" Serena gasped.

"What's he supposed to find? A grocery store?" Sora asked in sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Sora's sarcasm proved right, because numbers on all check-outs were all stopping at random numbers and just jumbled up. At a small store, one guy was buying a $1.00 chocolate, but as the woman checked the price, she read randomly, "Your total comes to one million, one hundred-HUH!?" she then realised it and then read it to double-check.<p>

"Yeah...that's what it says." said the lady. "That must be really good chocolate." she thought.

The man was so shocked at this, that he dropped his change all over the floor, gabbling in disbelief.

**Here's the first chapter, and the next one will appear sometime soon. Please review before you go, and next time, a special Pokemon replica will aid our heroes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: Welcome back to Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma. As usual, I don't own anything here. Let's continue.**

* * *

><p>Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.<p>

CH2.

As Ikuo was carrying a tray with special shakes she made, she heard on the news that in every supermarkets that all of the checkouts were failing, and suffering technical problems. She then called out to her daughter, "Serena, I made shakes!"

But to her surprise, Serena barged out of her room, rushing out while saying, "No thanks, mom!"

"Whoa!" Ikuo managed to lift the tray up just in time, before asking, "Where are you going?"

"We need Dad's computer!" Serena answered, entering her father's office room, while Sora passed Ikuo, saying, "Sorry, ma'am!" and followed Serena.

Goofy then nearly knocked Ikuo over, then stopped and pulled his head off, apologetically saying, "Oops! Pardon me, ma'am! We're in a major hurry!"

Amy and Donald then passed, before Ikuo asked, "Don't you want your shakes?" which caused the other two to stop and run back, gulping down their drinks which they found were delicious.

"Well, I'm glad there are others who appreciate my recipes." Ikuo said.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Donald said while rushing to follow the others with Amy who echoed the graditude.

In the office room, Serena was busy carefully moving her father's books and she said that they had to be careful, so Sora and Goofy helped her, but Donald shoved them, saying, "Outta the way!" then he helped Amy pull the computer and the monitor onto the floor, causing all of the books to fall down.

"There's a Pokemon eating the internet, Serena, and you're worried about some dumb book!?" Donald demanded.

"Well, my dad likes his mess where it is." Serena pointed out.

Amy then turned the computer on before connecting it with her laptop and her mini-computer while saying, "We'll have more things to worry about later."

"Why can't we just enter the computer and handle the Pokemon ourselves?" Sora asked.

The others looked at him as if he was crazy, and Donald pointed out, "You can't just enter a computer! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, computer's don't have their own realm." Serena added. Then she suggested, "Maybe we should call the computer companies or something..."

Amy shook her head, "They won't listen. That boy Willis warned the government about the Pokemon which has the virus, and they said 'Great-let's start up a new documentary'."

Finally, the computer screen got them online, and to their shock, the Pokemon had evolved again already. It now looked like a blue heartless, slender and black pupils in it's yellow eyes, long anntenas. It then said in a male voice, "My name is Teraton."

"Teraton?" Serena asked. "Never heard a Pokemon with that name before."

"I've never seen a Pokemon to evolve in it's final form so quickly either." Luna added as she joined the group.

"This soon?" Sora asked, "He evolved this quickly!?"

Amy nodded, "He's probably at the Fast-Food website."

"What do we do?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing now." said Amy.

Serena and the others looked at the screen in disbelief, while she asked, "You mean we have to let this thing eat up all the computers?" then she groaned, "Ogh, I wish Grovyle was here to help us."

"I wish I knew all about this computer stuff." Sora sighed, "Back at home, the only technology we got are light-bulbs."

Suddenly there was a strange sound, and came a voice that sounded strange but familiar, though nobody took notice of this. "Serena." said the voice.

"I could almost hear Grovyle now." Serena sighed.

"You can hear me." said Grovyle's voice.

"It's almost like he's here."

"You do realise that I am here?"

Now everyone caught on the voice, and Goofy freaked out, while and Donald clinged onto each other in fright, Goofy asking, "What was that!?"

"A ghost!" Donald stuttered.

"Grovyle?" Serena now stood up, recongising her book-replica friend's voice. "Where are you? I can't hear you right! Are you okay?"

"It's a transmission!" Amy announced as she turned to her laptop and fiddled with it, until a new screen appeared, and it revealed the Hidden Land. Serena, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luna gathered around Amy who continued, "From the Book Realm!"

And on the screen in the Hidden Land within the Book Realm, were two Pokemon, one a Wigglytuff, and the other, was the Pokemon Serena wanted to see. The book replica of the Pokemon who travelled through time and into the real Pokemon world near Earth long ago.

Grovyle.

"Serena!" Grovyle cried out happily.

Serena smiled emotionally, replying, "Grovyle, it's really you." while the Keyblade trio blinked in confused surprise, realising that the stories they heard about the Book Realm taken place a few months ago were true.

"And he's with a replica of the Guildmaster Wigglytuff, just like Mina said." Luna added.

The replica of Guildmaster Wigglytuff laughed with a smile and greeted, "So you're the Sailor Team in the Realm of Light. Hi there."

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, another familiar Pokemon appeared, and though Serena, Amy and Luna were shocked to see this Pokemon again, it seemed that he had learned his lesson or he was finally cured from Xenula's influnce.

"So we meet again, Sailor Scouts." the ghost Pokemon greeted, but in a more friendlier way.

"It's Dusknoir!" Amy cried out.

"And he redeemed himself." Luna realised.

"What other Pokemon are there?" Serena asked.

As if like magic, many Pokemon appeared-the Pokemon guild, and even some Pokemon which the team realised were also Book Replicas based on the Pokemon Ash and the others have, meaning that Mina must've made alternate chapters in the Relica Book. Once all the Pokemon gathered around the other three Pokemon, Chatot, Wigglytuff's second hand man(or bird), spoke, "We need to talk; Something's threatening everything, starting with the so called internet which somehow managed to connect to the Book Realm."

In the Realm of Light, Amy explained, "We know. We have a digital Pokemon causing problems in our world."

"I'm not even sure if it is a Pokemon." Wigglytuff thought.

"But it is very dangerous." Grovyle added, "Xenula and the Shadow Souls were easy compared to this thing."

"How are you guys gonna help?" Sora asked, causing the others to flinch and glare at him.

"And who're you three?" Chatot asked, he and the other Pokemon finally noticing the three new commers.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Donald." Donald added.

"Howdy there, name's Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

Serena then told the Pokemon, "We'll explain later. Right now, we gotta do this."

"Don't worry!" Loudred said, "We found a way to enter the internet!"

"Yipee! We'll help you guys because you helped in saving our world!" Sunflora said.

"Hey hey! What better way to thank you than to help you save your world?" Corphish added.

"And since Grovyle had helped me from Xenula's control, I'll help as to further redeem myself." Dusknoir concluded.

The group in the real world nodded, then Serena said in determination, "Thanks, guys. You won't be alone; we'll be right here on the computer! We Sailor Scouts can help in lending our power to you guys!" then she turned to Amy and asked her if she had her transformation pen.

Amy replied, "I always carry it with me, Serena." holding up her pen.

Nodding, Serena looked back at their Pokemon friends and concluded, "Our powers can make you stronger and in the name of the Moon, we'll flatten that insect!"

The Pokemon replicas cheered, before Grovyle and Dusknoir vanished into light, while Chatot explained, "It'll take a minute for Grovyle and Dusknoir to enter the internet. Those two are just as heroic as I am."

"I'll call the rest of the team so their Pokemon can help out too, and maybe can use the aid of the Relic Book." Serena said, before standing up and she and the others went down to the kitchen, and while four of her friends waited by the table, and her mother was still busy making the cake, Serena was immediately making calls.

First, she figured that Meowth could help since he's a Pokemon and an expert on other Pokemon. Calling on the commuciator, Serena got through, "Hey, Meowth! I need you come over, it's an emergancy."

At the summer school building, Meowth was running through the halls, few paces behind Jessie and James who were dressed in school uniforms, rushing in panic. "HEY! Wait for me!" Meowth called to his friends as he dressed as a student too, while he answered the commuciator, saying, "I can't! We have a test today!"

Back at Serena's place, the Princess gasped in dumbfounded shock, "A test!? You guys are the only ones crazy enough to voulenteer for summer school!" while Team Rocket had made to class and were rushing to get their things out.

Deciding that Team Rocket weren't any help, Serena decided to call Lita's house via normal phone, only to get a voice mail.

"_**Sorry, I'm not home right now. I'm with Ash and the others visiting May and Max's grandmother in the country. Please call her number if there's an emergancy.**_" said the voicemail.

"May and Max have a grandma here?" Serena asked while writing down the phone number.

Okay...so the Sailor Team are kinda busy, but Serena refused to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>We continue in the next chapter. Please review before leaving and look out for the next chapter! Happy reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: Not much to say here, except that I don't own anything here.**

* * *

><p>Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.<p>

CH3.

"Hey, Serena?" Sora asked, causing Serena to turn and look at her other friends who were waiting for results for the rest of the Sailor Team to come. "Any luck yet?" asked the Keyblade wielder.

Serena shook her head, before turning her attention back to the phone and dialed the phone number to May and Max's grandmother's, while Ikuo offered the rest of them for some more juice, and while Sora and Goofy declined, Amy and Donald accepted the offer. The leader of the Sailor Team then heard the phone ring and begged for the person to answer.

* * *

><p>Finally, the grandmother answered, and Serena immediately said, "<strong>Oh! Hello! This is Serena<strong>."

"You selling a flower?" The senile grandmother asked.

"**No, my name is Serena**." Serena corrected, "**I'm looking for May and Max.**"

"That's a coincidence. Those are my grandkids' names." the grandmother replied.

Serena then asked, "**Great! Are they there? Right now?**" the first two were answered a yes, and then she asked, "**Can I talk to them?**"

"Oh, I love to talk to them too. They and their friends are here visiting." the Grandmother replied.

"**Great! I need to speak with them right away!**" Serena requested.

"Okay, I'll tell them." said the Grandmother, but as usual, being a senile old lady, hangs up and called for Ash and the others.

* * *

><p>Back at her house, Serena was in disbelief and now exasperated. "I...Can't...Believe this." she muttered, doing her best to keep her temper in. Sometimes Raye's influence has gotten the better of her.<p>

Sora and Goofy both glanced at each other, seeing how poor Serena was struggling. "Man, trying to find the others is near impossible at a time like this today." said Sora.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed, then remarked, "But I used to hold the phone up-side down a long time ago, and the King would remind me to hold it the right way up."

"You held the phone upside down?" Sora asked in disbelief, while Amy and Donald remarked on how nice Ikuo's recipes are, and the mother asked if they wanted to try some cookies.

"Aww!" Serena whined, "Not another answering machine!" as she tried Mina's house next.

"**Hi, it's Mina. Sorry, I'm not home right now. Leave a short message after the beep.**" said the voice recorder.

On cue of the beep, Serena immediately said, "Mina-" but it already ended and she just hung up again, groaning. "And they say I talk too much." while in the background, Goofy offered in helping Ikuo in making the cake, Sora watched, Amy helped in cleaning up the mess, and Donald just continued on drinking of the juices.

"You're a natural in the kitchen, just like me!" Ikuo phrased to Goofy who was covering the baking tray with flour.

"Mom, I need to get hold of Rini and Lusie right away," Serena called out, "Did Rini take her cell phone with her?"

But she was ignored as Goofy asked, "So uh, do I have enough of this stuff?"

Ikuo shrugged, "You got me, it's the first time I used flour to bake a cake." half-listening to what her daughter was saying in the background, much to Serena's further annoyance.

"Mom!" Serena shouted.

"Of course she's got it, in case of emergancy." Ikuo finally answered, to which Serena immediately looked for Rini's cellphone number, then found it and tried again, knowing that the birthday party would have to be cut short, but right now, the Realm of Light was in trouble and Serena knew that this was Sailor Business.

Luna, who was also watching the whole time, was a bit surprised. "She was never this serious ages ago when it came to fighting." she said to Sora who looked at her, and asked, "Really? Why's that?"

"You don't want to know." Luna muttered.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday!" Many young girls cheered at their friend, who then took a deep breath to blow out the candles on the cake...only for Rini's cellphone to ring and Sofie glanced at her pink-haired friend in slight annoyance, the others turning towards her while Rini answered.<p>

"Call her back." Said Melody once Rini told them who it was.

Rini sweatdropped, before replying to Serena, "We can't come home! You don't understand, the magician is coming over later and Lusie already voulenteered to disappear behind a cloth."

* * *

><p>"Whatever!" Serena scolded, "Just tell them it's a family emergancy and run home soon!" before hunging up, then turned to Amy and called to her, saying, "Am's, I can't get anybody on the phone. I want you to call Raye for me."<p>

This made Amy, Donald, Goofy and Sora to glance at her, while Luna pointed out, "You're the one with the phone, Serena. It'd make more sense if you called."

Serena's reply was throwing the phone at Amy who nearly dropped it in surprise, then dialed Raye's phone number as Serena then sat at the table with the rest of the small group, starting to get irritated, and seeing her angry made Sora, Donald and Goofy flinch away slightly.

"Are more friends coming over?" Ikuo asked.

"No mother, nobody's coming over." Serena grumbled.

Goofy then blinked, then whispered, "Gawrsh, I've never seen any girl get so mad."

"...I have, with both Kairi and Selphie back at home." Sora stated nervously.

"Me too, with Queen Minnie and especially Daisy." Donald agreed.

Luna sighed and told the three of them, "You boys haven't seen anything yet, especially when Raye loses her temper."

* * *

><p>At the temple, Chad had answered the phone, and when Amy asked for Raye, he replied, "Sorry, Raye's not here at the moment, but maybe I can tell her to talk to Serena when she gets back." only for Raye to walk into the door after a day off. "Hey, she just walked in! I'll put her own for ya." he quickly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, as Amy, and even Sora, Goofy and Donald listened in, all they could hear was Chad and Raye talking, and well...<p>

"**Uh, Raye? Serena wants to speak to you.**" Chad said.

"**I'm not home.**" Raye quickly said.

"**But I already told her that you're-**" Chad was cut off when a smack, then running feet and Chad's screaming was heard, as Raye shouted, "**WHY DID YOU ANSWER THE PHONE!? I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO HAVE A GIRL'S DAY OUT!**" as more crashing and banging was heard in the background, causing the four of them to flinch at this, feeling sorry for Chad and having no idea why Raye was so angry and well, in her half-godzilla mode.

* * *

><p>During the terror attack, Chad finally got back to the phone and said, "Sorry, you might wanna have a rain check. See you la-TEERRAA!" he was cut off and screamed as Raye then grabbed him, slammed the phone down and continued on bashing him, and Raye's grandfather was hiding behind a fallen table, cowering.<p>

* * *

><p>Serena, having also heard, was just sipping on her milkshake in annoyance, while Amy hanged up the phone, saying, "Raye says she's not home." while Sora and the others just glanced at the irritated blonde-haired teenaged girl.<p>

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Sora asked.

"None of your business." Serena grumbled.

Luna begged to differ. "You must've done something to make her angry seeing how you are." only for Serena to gasp in shock, before glaring at the black cat, snapping, 'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" while slamming her glass onto the table and scaring Luna, Amy, Sora, Donald and Goofy again.

"She, was only trying to..." Sora trailled off, too scared to continue.

Standing up, Serena ranted, "I can't believe she's still mad at me! This whole thing started over a stupid jacket!"

"This brings back scary memories." Goofy shivered in fright.

Sora sweatdropped, muttering, "Man...girls are so weird that they're scary."

"Aw phooey." Donald grumbled in agreement.

Goofy then remarked, "Gee, Donald. You and Raye both have the same temper. Ah-yhuck!" only for his friend to retort, "Hey!" and he flinched away slightly, holding his hands up in defence.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, after Serena cooled down, she and the others decided that it was up to them, Grovyle and Dusknoir to handle the evil Pokemon on the internet, and the group immediately returned to the computer on the floor, noticing the two Pokemon from the Book Realm still passing through.<p>

"Grovyle and Dusknoir should've been on the internet by now!" Serena said.

* * *

><p>In the passing strange realm of the computer, Grovyle and Dusknoir, having been transported here from the Book Realm were flying through the internet tunnel, preparing themselves to fight the new and dangerous Pokemon. They were also passing screens which lead to the outside world, and immediately, they saw Serena and Amy.<p>

"_Guys! You gonna need a Password!_" Serena called out.

"_You can use to get onto the internet!_" Amy suggested, "_Say 'Mercury'!_"

Both Pokemon did so, and exclaimed, "Mercury!" and the portal opened in front of them and they passed through. Grovyle and Dusknoir were met in a strange place with wall to wall moving colours and swirls on large white walls.

"Amazing, so this what the internet looks like." Grovyle says in awe.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," said Dusknoir, "Nobody's battled against an internet Pokemon before."

Just then, they saw their target who was once again eating several numbers as if it was a spagetti, as Goofy exclaimed from the Realm of Light, "Look! There he is!" and Grovyle and Dusknoir nodded, getting closer.

"We doesn't know we here yet." Dusknoir whispered.

Grovyle replied, "Let's sneak up on him quietly."

Unfortunately, Dusknoir's version of quietly isn't what anybody would have in mind, as he unleashed his, "Dark-Pulse!" attack and fired dark rings straight at Teraton who was hit and dazed, screaming in confusion.

"That's quietly?" Grovyle asked, then shook his head and fired, "BulletSeed!" and his attack also hits Teraton, but the Pokemon was still alive and glanced up at both the Book-Realmed Pokemon, and the citizitens of the Realm of Light.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, Sora said, "It should've worked, but it didn't."<p>

Then an email appeared, and the group looked at it, and Serena read it out loud, "So you like to play games, huh?" then said to Grovyle back in the computer, "I got a bad feeling about this, Grovyle."

"Let Moon and I lend you our powers-Now!" Amy said, and in the internet Realm, Grovyle and Dusknoir both nodded, shouting in unison, "Ready!"

"Okay!" Serena said, before calling out, "Moon Crystal Power!" just as Amy called out, "Mercury Star Power!"

* * *

><p>Instead of transforming into Sailor Scouts, Serena and Amy's powers transfered into the computer, Grovyle recieving Sailor Moon's engery while Dusknoir recieved Sailor Mercury's, and witnesses all over the world who was seeing this are gasped in awe as they saw two Pokemon gaining the powers from two Sailor Scouts to become stronger and battle against an evil Pokemon. Nothing like this happened before, and now everyone was wondering if Pokemon were connected with Sailor Scouts in the world.<p>

Now powered up, Grovyle and Dusknoir flew in to try and stop Teraton who was fleeing, before he turned and fired, "Fun-Blaster!" and attacked with blue flames at the two Book-Pokemon who dodged.

"Shadow-Ball!" Dusknoir shouted as he fired his Shadow-Ball attack at the Internet-Pokemon who continued to dodge, but it didn't dodge Grovyle's next attack.

"Energy-Ball!" Grovyle threw the green energy orb straight at the Pokemon and it was a direct hit; Teraton disappeared into smoke, and the Pokemon gazed on.

"_Yeah!_" Serena cheered, as Donald exclaimed, "_Oh boy!_"

"_Whoa, you guys make this stuff too easy._" Sora admitted.

But then Goofy looked worried and muttered, "_Uh, hold that thought, fellers._" as Amy and Luna gasped as they both realised what he was talking about, while Serena, Sora and Donald gasped in confusion.

Before they knew it, Teraton suddenly cried out, "Teraton-Evolution to-Inferton!" his voice turning more evil-like. As the smoke cleared, in Teraton's place, was a huge white and red spider on four legs and an evil face, turning his attention to everyone else. He was not Interton, and just evolved for the third time!

"_What the-!?_" Serena exclaimed in dumbfounded horror. "_It can't be!_"

"_No way! He evolved again!?_" Sora asked in shock, while Goofy and Donald were speechless.

"_I've never seen anything like this before!_" Luna whispered in shock.

Amy's eyes widened, "_No Pokemon should evolve three times! The virus must be the cause of this new evolution!_"

Grovyle and Dusknoir both landed near a wall, knowing that the fight was still on. To their shock, Inferton then jumped and leaped from wall to wall, before he jumped to crush the two Book-Pokemon who then leaped out of the way and fired both Energy-Ball and Shadow-Ball at the same time, both attacks hitting the mark. But as they thought that they got him this time, Inferton leaped out from the smoke, chuckling evill as his legs then disappeared into his body and like a missle, fired bullets at the two Pokemon, neither dodging. They then flew out of the way as Inferton zipped passed them.

"What kind of Pokemon is this!?" Grovyle asked in shock.

Legs reappearing, Inferton then shouted, "Spider-Shooter!" and his mouth opened up like a gun and fired huge bullets at the Pokemon, hitting Dusknoir first, and as Grovyle exclaimed his friend's name, he too was hit and both Pokemon were covered in smoke, much to Serena and the others' horror.

"_Oh no! Grovyle!_" Serena cried out.

"_Guys, I think I've figured it out._" Amy says, as the others turned to her, while she explained, "_Not only the virus is causing him to evolve more, but in each evolution, his power increases even almost higher than normal Pokemon highest level. He's too strong for our Pokemon now, even with our powers!_"

"_Maybe the Silver Crystal will help?_" Sora suggested.

Serena nodded, "_Right!_" and then held her locket closer to the screen, and Grovyle and Dusknoir could feel the Crystal's power, but Inferton wasn't letting Sailor Moon interfer again.

"Don't even think about it, Sailor brat!" Inferton sneered, then flew towards the two powered up Pokemon, and Serena and the others gasped in horror as the power transfer was too slow.

"Look out!" Donald screamed.

But it was too late, as Inferton had fired his Spider-shooter at Grovyle and Dusknoir who screamed out in pain, both of them losing the powers of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, as Serena and Amy both felt their powers returning to them, but they too felt the impact of the attack, much to their friends' shock, while Inferton, having won this battle, laughed evilly as an exit appeared below him and he easily crawled through to continue his own dangerous mission.

The Internet Pokemon was way too powerful, even with the strengths of the Sailor Scouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man...This Pokemon isn't making things easy for the Sailor Team. But the fight isn't over yet! Our heroes will win! Look out for more chapters as the story continues.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: For some of you who haven't read my "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts 1 and 2, my series is a crossover of Sailor Moon main series with Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Final Fantasy VII Compilation, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Rugrats, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, National Treasure, the Mummy trilogy, and some other movies I deem fit. However, I don't own any of them, and I don't own some of the ocs in there either.**

* * *

><p>Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.<p>

CH4.

Once Inferton is gone, the smoke clears and Grovyle and Dusknoir just float, exhausted and a bit humilated. But their friends back in the Realm of Light only care about them if they were alright.

"Grovyle! Are you alright?" Serena asked worriedly.

Grovyle sighed, and muttered, "Sorry about that."

"Dusknoir, are you okay?" Goofy asked, also worried.

The Ghost Pokemon replied, "I'm alright, just one question; who are you?"

Back in the real world, Serena and the others sighed, as Luna said, "They'll be alright. They just need to rest for a while." to which Serena, Sora and Donald all slumped in frustration since the internet Pokemon managed to escape unharmed while the two Book Pokemon were injured and lost the first round of the battle INSIDE a computer of all places in the universe. It was getting really annoying.

"I can't believe that two Pokemon from a Book world with the power of the Sailor Scouts weren't enough." Sora remarked, pounding the floor, adding, "We're never gonna beat this thing!" while Amy checked up on her computer and blinked in surprise.

"Guys," she announced, "There are emails from the entire world. One of them is from that boy Willis in America."

"What's it say?" Donald asked.

Amy read it out loud, "It says, '_Amy, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Find a way to slow him down_'."

Serena quirked an eye-brow and asked skeptically, "His fault? How's he part of the situation?"

"I don't know." Amy shook her head, then realised there was another and opened it up, "Huh? Inferton's emailing us too." and when she opened it, the six of them all looked at it, dumbfounded on what the evil Pokemon was saying.

"Why is he saying '_Hello_' several times?" Sora asked again.

When Luna and Amy looked, they gasped, as Amy says, "Look at the adress!" causing the others to notice, while she continued, "He's at the Telephone company international! If we lose our phone connection, it's over, and we lose all contact with both internet and phone, and even the connection with the Book Realm this way!" to which the others gasped in horror at this. This Pokemon was smarter and crazy than they originaly thought. This was NOT a normal virus, let alone possessing a Pokemon which they aren't normally born within technology.

"Serena, warn the others!" Luna says.

"Doing that!" Serena replied as she already held the phone to her ear as she called Raye's phone. Unfortunately, all she got was a woman saying, "**All circuits are busy. Try again later.**"

"Rats!" Serena cursed, "It's busy!" then she tried Mina's phone, only to get the same woman, and the teen grumbled, "What? That one too?" and tried Rini's cellphone, but the woman replied, "**All circuits are still busy.**" to which Serena began to get desperate, "For Pete's sake."

And when she finally tried May and Max's grandmother's phone, the woman in the phone room yelled in frustration, "**Didn't you hear me?**(as Serena said in despaired disbelief, "But...") **IT'S BUSY!**"

"Sorry, ma'am." Serena replied before finally hanging up, and she said in sheer horror to the others, "Every phone is dusted." to which Sora glanced at Luna in horror, and Donald and Goofy were on the verge of giving up.

"It was that Pokemon that did it!" Donald cried out in despair, hugging Goofy who was panicking and on a verge of crying, "Not a single call can get through!"

But then suddenly, the phone rang, getting everyone's attention. Serena answered, "Hello? Tsukio residence, Serena speaking."

To her horror, a familiar and evil voice inquired, "**Hello? Did you program me?**" before laughing evilly, as Serena dropped the phone, causing the others to look at her worriedly as she held a horrified expression on her face, as if she was frozen stiff and she couldn't even move or speak to describe how horrified she was.

The only thing she finally managed to say was, "It's Inferton." to which Amy then immediately went back to her computer to type faster to try and avoid from getting their connection cut.

At the same time, all over the entire world in several countries, every single phone was ringing, including the pay phones and the street phones that weren't normally called to the caller. Each time on mobile phones, people who were on their normal, daily lives or spying, were interrupted and all answered at the exact same time, each in different languages, "Hello?" and boy, talk about speed dial. The Sailor Team still had no idea, but Inferton was looking for someone, calling every phone number all over. Inside where the internet, phone numbers that were saved inside the company, all flashing green, were all turning red, one by one, and Inferton was in the middle of it, controlling them himself.

Back at Serena's house, the group were still waiting Amy to finish, as Serena says, "This virus thing is huge!" but then suddenly the internet suddenly cuts off and Amy screamed in horror.

"What!?" Luna asked.

The blue-haired girl turned around slowly in horror, saying, "Connection...terminated."

At this response, everyone else, in horror, turned away from the computer, as Serena grumbled, "We're...done for."

* * *

><p>"Serena!" Ikuo called out, "Cake's almost ready." as she was on the couch watching the news, which the reporter says that phone had gone dead world wide, and then adviced that if anyone's phone is dead, they were to call their phone company. Ikuo then admitted, "And just as Didi was about to call for arrangements for a week stay with her kids."<p>

"Bye!" Amy suddenly called as she raced towards the front door.

"Amy, you're leaving so soon?" Ikuo asked, surprised.

"I'll be back soon!" Amy replied as she ran out the door. Shortly after this, Serena and the others walked in the room, exasperated and despaired. Her mother asked, "What's wrong with you and your friends?" and Serena's only reply was a groan and she fell and slumped onto the chair from the back in a very uncomfortable position, cell phone in hand. Sora did the same thing, and Donald and Goofy slumped onto the floor, leaning against the wall, bumbed down.

Noticing the phone, Ikuo realised, "Hey, did you just found out? The phones are dead."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at May and Max's grandmother's house, Ash and the others heard about the news as well, despite that Ash tried the phone himself, only to hear a hanging up ring. "Huh? Serena said to call, then she got off the phone?" he asked.<p>

The group were puzzle, while hearing that the Phone company had developed a back-up call number.

* * *

><p>And back at Serena's house, Serena and the others noticed this one the news as well, with phone numbers for messages. Seeing this made Serena realise that, although it won't be easy, considering how she has to pick up a message, then call to make a message-playing phone tag, it was the next best thing. New determination filled up her heart as she whispered, "Yes-Voice mail!" before immediately went down to her business, while Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed this, then glanced at each other.<p>

"**To make a message, press 1. To retrieve a message, press 2.**" said the male voice on the phone, before Serena immediately did as she was instructed, considering how she was bad at learning things, but this time, she wasn't going to give in. First she sent a message to Ash and Lita, telling them that it's an emergancy and to call her right away. Next, she told Rini and Lusie that if they wanted to see their toys again, they had to get home right away in annoyance. Then, she apologuised to Raye, telling her that this is important, and to either call her or just come over.

* * *

><p>Unknown to her, Raye was actually standing outside of the door, hesitating, before deciding not to bother, still annoyed with her friend, before walking away back home.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Serena was sending a message to one last person in the team. "Hi Mina, it's Serena. Please come over to my house as soon as you get this message. Good-bye." before ending the call, while Sora and the others watched on.<p>

"Oh! That reminds me." Ikuo spoke up, getting everyone else's attentions, as she continued, "You got this postcard in the mail from Mina." handing Serena a post card.

"What!?" Serena asked, shocked, before snatching the card from her mother, as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luna, also shocked, all gathered around as Serena realised, "She's on vacation," turning the card to reveal..."In Fiji!?"

All five of them groaned, "Mina."

* * *

><p>In Fiji, Mina was on the beach chair in bikini, enjoying every moment of this vacation. Artemis was next to her in a similiar chair, though he was sweating due to his fur, and even a nice cool drink didn't help.<p>

"You know, Mina. I have a feeling that the others are needing us for another crisis right about now." The white cat muttered.

"Oh relax, Artemis." Mina replied, dozing, "As if anything is happening right about now."

* * *

><p>Serena was once again in despair at the situation, just as Amy came back in and Ikuo welcomed her, before Amy asked, "So...how's it coming with the others?" the only reply she got was Serena once again slumping on the couch in the same position she had earlier, groaning.<p>

Ten minutes later, the six of them returned to the room, where Amy was busy setting up something with the computer, as Sora and Serena were both on the floor in despair, unable to believe the luck the entire world was having due to this internet-Pokemon.

"Amy, what happened to the days when the five of us would meet up and we were a team?" Serena grumbled.

"We are a team, Serena, just today everyone's busy right now." Amy replied.

It made sense, but that didn't mean Serena had to like it. She wanted the days when she and her friends would meet up at either Raye's temple or at the milk-shake parlor in town, having conversations and/or meetings, or just to hang out. Which reminded her of Amy's sudden disappearance and reappearence.

But Sora beats her in asking, "By the way, where'd you ran off to?"

"Well, I went to pick this up." Amy answered, showing them a small device. "It's a satellite up-link. It can connect to the computer from the stations from above Earth."

This got Serena's attention, then asked, "Amy, that's great! How does it work?"

"Well, do you know how the internet works?" Amy asked. She didn't get a reply as the others looked confused. Seeing how they had no idea about this, she muttered, "Nevermind."

"Well, is it hooked-up yet?" Donald asked, impaitently.

"Almost." Amy replied, before saying, "Serena, did you check to see if anyone got back to you?"

Hearing this made Serena realise that she forgot, then immediately got hold of the phone, and she and the others listened carefully on the phone, hearing that they have a new message, and they listened.

A familiar voice said, "**Hey guys, it's Ash. What's the emergancy? Call us back.**" before they heard Max yelp, and then they heard May groan, "**Ash, need help here. Grandma slept on Max again.**" to which Ash muttered, "**Sorry, gotta go help Max again.**"

Hearing this made Serena and the others relieved. "It's Ash!" Luna said, relieved.

"I knew someone in the team would help out!" Sora muttered while Serena made another message back.

* * *

><p>Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Pikachu and Lita listened in as the message came through, and on the message, Serena asked, "<strong>Hey, does Lita have her pen?<strong>"

"Did you bring it with you?" Ash asked.

* * *

><p>Serena and her group listened a few minutes later, with Lita saying in the message, "<strong>Hey, it's Lita. I always carry my pen. What's going on?<strong>" and immediately, Serena and the others dialed to send another message to explain the situation.

* * *

><p>"<strong>An evil Pokemon born within the Internet is attacking. The Book Realm has opened a portal for the Pokemon within the realm to enter the internet with our help. Grovyle and Dusknoir are fighting him, but they need help. You'd better get to a computer and on the internet right away!<strong>" Amy explained in the message, as Ash and the others all glanced at each other at this new situation. Why hadn't they realised this before? This new Pokemon was the reason why the electricy and technology was going nuts all day.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked.

Ash knew the answer. After sending one last message to Serena and the others, he and his group immediately told the old lady that they had to go earlier than expected, and were rushing to get a ride into town.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Guys, the closest thing to a computer the grandmother has is an Apple type. We're going into town to find one.<strong>" was Brock's reply in the last message, and now Serena and her group would just have to wait.

Just then, the uplink made a sound. "It's working! We're back online!" Amy says.

"Let's go and get rid of that insect!" Serena declared, the computer showing that they were back on the internet. But it seemed that the only Pokemon they were seeing were Grovyle and Dusknoir. Amy realised that Inferton left the Phone company, and was now beginning to search for him when Goofy noticed something.

"Look!" he gasped, "He send another email."

Amy opened it up, and Sora read it out loud, repeating in confusion, "_I'm close to him_? Close to who?"

"He's in America!" Luna cried out after seeing that Amy found him again.

Serena groaned, grumbling, "Great, Aunt Charolette's not gonna like this, and she uses the phone and computer almost 24/7."

* * *

><p>"WAAAHHH!" Ash, Misty, May and Max screamed at the top of their lungs, while Lita and Brock told the driver of their ride to slow down, but the rider couldn't hear them, since his super-fast truck was far too loud, and Pikachu was tearing up in fright, shrieking, "PIKAAAA!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>We continue the adventure in the next chapter, where our Pokemon will continue to fight Inferton. But there will be a down-side. Stay tuned for that!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: Digital Dilemma.**

**Author's note: I'm seriously in trouble with myself here. I'm struggling with ideas for new chapters for 10 stories, including this one! I'm my own worst enemy, and it's a nightmare!**

***Sigh*, I think we shall continue on. I don't own anything here.**

Com-Poke-Virus: Internet War.

CH5.

The technology in United States was in a total mess. Everything, even plane controls, were taken control by Inferton, and several lights flashed everywhere, including in New York, and in Japan, the Sailor Team were still keeping track on the evil Internet Pokemon. While our heroes sat and waited, Donald was still having Serena's mother's juices. Amy stopped having hers, because she didn't want to upset her stomach with too much liquid.

"The Pokemon is in New York." Luna announced, "He's heading straight into the subway system."

"That'll slow him down, right?" Serena asked, curiously.

The female cat nodded, while Amy stated, "I'd better Email Willis to let him know that Inferton is heading into his direction." already near her laptop to begin messaging.

At this, Goofy was thinking deeply, tapping the side of his head, which caught Sora's attention. The spiky-haired teenager asked, "Something up, Goofy?"

"I was just wonderin'." Goofy replied, "What would that mean Pokemon be like if the Virus didn't attack him?" which got the others' attention, then they thought about it too, and realised that he made a good point.

"Maybe he'd be all confused or something?" Sora thought. "What I don't get is how can a Pokemon be inside a computer in the first place."

Serena then noticed what Donald was doing and asked, "There's something I don't get; Donald, why are you still drinking that stuff!?" turning to the white duck in annoyance.

"Just because you don't like this delicious juice doesn't mean that I don't." was Donald's answer. Oh boy, was he unaware of the dangers, and Serena would know, because she tried it once and, well...let's not say, because it's not a pretty thing to see, or even to imagine.

"Tried to warn you." Serena muttered in a mild sing-song tone. Suddenly a new image appeared on the computer screen, and when Serena and the others looked, to their relief and surprise, were Ash and his companions who finally found a computer and had turned on the TV-Telecom that they managed to download to speak with their friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey! We got here!" Ash told them from the salon he and the others were at.<p>

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"_**Great! We'll tell Guildmaster Wigglytuff in the Book Realm to send in book versions of your Pokemon onto the net!**_" Serena told them.

"Whoa, you can do that?" Lita asked, amazed.

Before Serena could answer, the owner of the store, who was busy shaving the biker's face, muttered in an annoying voice, which made Lita look at him grimly in annoyance, "Doesn't that sound like fun? Usually I'd go for a game of chess, but I-"

"Careful, Brod!" The biker cursed as he leaped up, saving himself from getting cut by the hold-fasioned shaver knife, "You almost cut my ear off!"

Behind Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max, who were flinching nervously, were an old couple in their late seventies, sitting on the couch, watching them as if the team were just playing, and not on a serious mission. "Kids are so smart, aren't they?" said the old man.

"I certainly couldn't handle anything else." The woman agreed.

"_**Hey, guys.**_" Sora spoke as he noticed the people behind the others, "_**Who're those weird people?**_"

Lita turned back and answered, "C'mon, they're not weird, they're my best friends!" before muttering to herself as the store was small, dingy, old and far off in town, "Considering this is the only computer in town!"

* * *

><p>Back at Serena's house, Luna then announced to Ash and the others, "Wigglytuff's transmission is ready and about to be completed." while Donald sighed, before grabbing Sora's, and asked, "Sora, can I have yours?"<p>

While Sora just looked at him scaredly, Serena sighed, and muttered in despair, "Donald, you're the bravest bird I've ever met." as Donald drank it in almost one go. Goofy shared a disturbed glance with Amy who pretended to ignore this and continue on with the work, and already, help was on the way for Grovyle and Dusknoir.

* * *

><p>Back inside the tunnel, the two said Pokemon were back in, and were travelling for round 2 against Inferton.<p>

"We're back in!" Grovyle says.

"I doubt Sailor Moon and the others had found anyone else for help." Dusknoir muttered.

Grovyle hated to admit it, but his ally had a good point, considering how Serena had trouble in finding anyone who wasn't that much busy. So, he replied, "Then it's up to us to defeat this thing ourselves."

"Sorry we're late." a new voice joined them.

"We were kinda waiting for a call." another added.

Surprised and going, "Huh?" Grovyle and Dusknoir turned to their right, and from another path next to their own, were a Galide, a Gyarados, a Blaziken, an Onix, a Ralts and finally, a Charizard. All of these Pokemon were no doubt connected to Ash and his companions. Galide was Lita's choice of picking out a Pokemon for the battle, and Galide was the first one to speak. Ralts was the second, based on the Ralts Max met back in the Houen region, the one whom he promised to return to when he becomes a trainer in the future.

"Is Max gonna see us?" Ralts asked.

"He's not tall enough." said the Onix.

On the appear screens, Ash and his companions with him cried out their Pokemon's names, before Amy appeared, saying, "_You can say hello later. We have work to do!_"

"She's right. We must focus." Dusknoir agreed as they were getting closer.

"_Just a little further, guys. Remember, he's very dangerous._" Amy reminded.

As all eight Pokemon entered the portal, this time their destination was filled with black objects that were just like metal pillers on an contructsion site, and on one of them, was Inferton who noticed the Book-Pokemons arrival, so he sneered angerily at his enemies, "I'm looking for the programmer! Don't interfer, Sailor Failures!"

"_He's teasing us?_" May asked from the Realm of Light.

"_Oh yeah? Let's get 'im!_" Sora declared in determination.

"Let's go!" both Serena and Lita declared, with Grovyle and Galide feeling their friends' powers.

* * *

><p>"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena called out.<p>

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita called out.

* * *

><p>At this, the two Pokemon absorbed their powers, and once again, witnesses just watched, as if it was a real deal for them, which, it completely was, and now, two Pokemon held the strengths of Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. Grovyle, his power reached to a higher level, flew towards Inferton.<p>

"_Grovyle, use Leafblade!_" Serena commanded as this was a Pokemon battle.

"Right!" Grovyle replied, summoning his Leafblade attack and in high-speed, slashed at Inferton, who for once, didn't have time to dodge, and was hit, twirling in the air. Next, it was Galide's turn.

"_Galide, use double-kick!_" Lita ordered.

The said Pokemon did so, and from another side of Inferton, kicked at Inferton several times, causing him to twirl into the opposite direction, and the Sailor Team thought for once that they were beginning to win against the battle quickly, now that they had more numbers at hand. "_Yeah!_" Sora cheered.

Max, wanting to help, turned to Ralts and said, "_Ralts, better use Physic!_"

"Right!" Ralts replied, preparing to summon up her attack.

Unfortunately, just as Ralts was doing this, Inferton recovered quickly, and, refusing to let his enemies defeat him, he leaped into the air, muttering to himself, "Inferton-Evolution to-" quickly turning into a now deformed blue like monster, like out of a horror movie, long arms, evil eyes and sharp teeth, all coloured dark blue, sharp claws and thin and slimly, concluding, "-Imeboralton." his voice changing into a very deep and evil tone, that is was diffinately a sign from the Realm of Darkness. This shocked the Sailor Team.

He evolved the forth time in a row!

"_No way. Again?_" Serena muttered in disbelief.

"_What's going on?_" Brock asked, shocked.

"_He evolved._" Goofy muttered worriedly. "_This looks bad._"

At this, Imeboralton stretched out his arm, muttering, "Cable-Crusher!", catching Ralts off-guard and trapping her on one of the pillers, much to Max's horror as he cried out to his Pokemon. Dusknoir was about to help, but he was met in the same fate, and Imeboralton landed on another piller, keeping the two Pokemon trapped.

"_Quick, Blaziken! Firespin!_" May called out to her Pokemon to free Ralts and Dusknoir.

"_Gyarados, Hydro-Pump!_" Misty added to her Pokemon.

"_Onix, Tail-Whip, let's go!_" Brock added.

All three said Pokemon all charging straight towards Imeboralton, their attacks all powering up, ready to continue the fight. But it seemed they, and even Galide, who was about to attack again, were no match against the evil Pokemon, as he suddenly summoned out more arms from his chest(!?) and knocked all four of the other Pokemon into more pillers. Luckly, Charizard and Grovyle dodged just in time, but their allies were now trapped.

* * *

><p>Each of their 'trainers' cried out to their Pokemon, but Ralts was unconscious, despite Max's desparate pleads. "Ralts! Speak to me! Come on, say something!" Max cried out, getting upset. "I'll come and get you!"<p>

"Max...you can't." Ash muttered, but then added loudly to his Charizard, furious at the evil Internet Pokemon, "_But you can!_" as Charizard, also furious, roared and flew straight towards Imeboralton.

* * *

><p>Grovyle did the same, as Serena cried out, "<em>Go, Grovyle!<em>"

"_Charizard, Flamethrower!_" Ash commanded.

The lizard Pokemon gathered up a huge ball of flames in his mouth, before blasting it towards the evil Pokemon, knocking him away and freeing the others' Pokemon, before the battle continued, this time, two Pokemon against one Pokemon, and it seemed that this time they were getting advantage.

"Wreck-Wenker!" Imeboralton summoned up an unusual attack at Charizard, but Grovyle flew up with quick-attack, dodging the evil Pokemon's attack, and used a powerful Pound attack with the leaf on his head, smacking Imeboralton who cried out and crashed into another piller, a cloud of dust appearing.

The battle continued on, and Charizard gave the evil Pokemon a good smack with his flamed-tail.

* * *

><p>Back at Serena's house, while Serena and the others were getting tensed, Donald was starting to feel sick, and was holding his stomach, sweating uncontrollably, shaking. "This...doesn't...feel..." he muttered to himself.<p>

"What you talking about?" Sora asked, not noticing, "We're winning!"

But Donald was getting worse, as he squirmed in agony. "This could be it...!"

"Yeah!" Serena agreed, not noticing.

Finally, it was Goofy who noticed, and when he turned to his life-time friend, he asked, "Hey, Donald? Are you okay?"

"NO!" Donald quacked in a mixture of screaming, getting everyone else's attention, as they turned to him. "There's...something, wrong with me!"

"What is it!?" Sora muttered.

"I think is Serena's mother's recipe." Donald concluded, struggling to get up.

"Better get him to the bathroom, quick!" Amy realised, as she and Luna both stood up and helped poor Donald out of the room, while Sora and Goofy glanced at each other.

Serena, knowing all too well about this, replied, "It's not my mom's recipe! It's my Aunt Akima's recipe! But other than that, I TOLD YOU SO!" shouting the last five words while turning to see the retreating Donald.

"Sailor Moon! Something's wrong!" Ash cried out from his end.

Serena, Sora and Goofy turned around, and to their shock, despite that Grovyle and Charizard had knocked Imeboralton onto another piller, as they were powering up their next attacks, the Energy-Ball and Over-Heat were noticebly slower than usual and that was a bad sign.

"Oh no! They're slowing down!" Serena cried out, just as the attacks were finally fired, but Imeboralton leaped out of the way just in time, much to the team's shock. What was going on?

In frustration, Sora shouted, "Come on!" slamming his hands onto the monitor, but as the result of his strength and the weakness of the computer, he accidently broke it, causing the screen to turn blank and blue, with several errors in front of them. Sora, Goofy and Serena flinched in shock and horror, realising their-or rather, Sora's-mistake.

* * *

><p>Grovyle suddenly froze, and Ash noticed. "<em>Hey, where'd you guys go? Grovyle practically stopped moving!<em>"

* * *

><p>Back at Serena's house, Goofy panicked, "Sora! You broke it!"<p>

"Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!" Sora panicked himself, trying to figure out how to fix it, but he had no clue on how to fix it, especially at a time like this.

"Sora, you idiot!" Serena cried out, hysterically panicking herself, trying to fix it herself, but even she had no clue, as she only knew the basics of a computer.

At a wrong time too, Amy, Luna and Donald returned, with Donald having returned to normal health, but things were looking seriously bad now, and unknown to them, Imeboralton used this against their advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! The next chapter is the final chapter of this part, and then the chapter after moves on to the next part of the story. This evil Pokemon is much more smarter and powerful than our heroes expected, but Sailor Moon and Ash hold the unexpected power to stop him. I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
